


Babe

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Wyldstyle is with Wonder Woman instead of Batman</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babe

It was a bit surprising having her show up, but that didn't bother Wyldstyle. Waiting for an invisible jet could get hard; it was supposed to be invisible.

"Hey, babe," Wonder Woman said. She absently waved her golden lasso around in the air. "Are you ready to go? I have some great ideas for what we can do together tonight."

"You do! That sounds awesome!" Wyldstyle couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. "I have great news for you too!"

Wonder Woman smiled. "Good." She gestured behind her. "So, are you ready to go or what?"

"Definitely, babe!"

The two got inside and got seated.

"So, babe, what's the great news?"

"I think I might have found the Piece of Resistance! We might finally be able to stop Lord Business!"

"That's amazing!" She frowned. "I definitely want to come out of hiding."

"I can't blame you." She reached out, putting her hand in Wonder Woman's own. "So what are we doing tonight? I bet it'll be great!"

"Oh yes, it will." She grinned. "I wrote a new song for you. Wanna hear it?"

"Yes!"

"Believe me, it's great." She started the jet. "You're going to love it."

"I know that I will!"


End file.
